The present invention relates to a motorcycle capable of cornering at high speeds.
When cornering or turning a motorcycle, for example, when driving or cornering along a circumferential path it is necessary for a driver to have his body banked together with the motorcycle or vehicle body to the lateral side of the vehicle body toward the circumferential center to balance or overcome centrifugal force resulting from such a turn.
In a chassis frame of a conventional motorcycle, however, the front wheel supporting front frame and the rear wheel supporting main frame are formed integral. When banking such a vehicle body during cornering, the center of gravity of the entire vehicle body including the driver moves toward the lateral side of the body inside the turn because each frame banks simultaneously. Upon cornering during a high speed run, a greater extent or degree of banking is required which increases the change ratio of the center of gravity in proportion to the increase in speed.
The front and rear wheels supported on the front frame and the main frame of a conventional motorcyle have substantially the same width and are formed to allow the vehicle body to bank for cornering. Accordingly, during cornering, the ground gripping areas of the front and rear wheels which bank laterally toward one side of the vehicle body decrease in proportion to the banking angle of each frame.
Under these circumstances, the vehicle body is required to be banked to a larger extent when cornering at a considerable high speed such as during sports racing. Therefore, in a conventional motorcycle, the running speed of the motorcycle may have to be decreased during cornering depending upon several conditions.
To overcome the aforesaid disadvantages, it is an object of the present invention to provide a motorcycle capable of cornering at a high speed and capable of more effectively controlling the air streams at the lateral sides of a vehicle body during running to obtain a greater running stability than that obtained with a conventional motorcycle.